War is a deadly thing
by Oilux
Summary: During WW2 the USA imprisoned Japanese Americans in order to deter spies from finding information. No spies were ever found and an apology for the interment camps weren't released until decades later.


During WW2 the USA imprisoned Japanese Americans in order to deter spies from finding information. No spies were ever found and an apology for the interment camps weren't released until decades later.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>...it changes people<em>

People tend to believe that the personification of a country gets no say in any matter, that he or she is just supposed to leave the decision up to their boss and stay out of the way. While this is true for most situations, there is the rare circumstance where the personification is the one that's needed to make the decision. For instance going to war, or making allies.

Or creating internment camps.

Alfred F. Jones placed his head on his desk, trying to get rid of the growing migraine. He felt like everyone was trying to force their opinion on his at once, and really Alfred just wanted to be left alone so that he could think.

His government was afraid of spies from the Japanese. Everyone was still trying to get over the tragedy that was Pearl Harbor, and Alfred hadn't seen his government this afraid since the revolution. His boss, Franklin D. Roosevelt, had created a bill that would make all the Japanese American people have to go into camps until the war was over, also it would allow them to capture and prevent any spies. The president needed Alfred's stamp of approval though, before he could do anything.

With a long stretched out sigh, Alfred wondered what his other options were. He could see no other options that would work as well as this one. Picking up his pen, Alfred scrawled his signature at the bottom of the form, knowing that people would be put into camps first thing tomorrow morning.

He knew he was going the right thing though.

Three years later, in 1945, Alfred set out to go and talk to Kiku. Alfred hadn't seen Kiku in years now, and he was wondering how the other was handling the war. Surely Kiku had heard about Alfred locking away his people by now. Alfred wasn't here to talk about that though, he was here to tell Kiku to surrender. With a strong hand he rapped on the Japanese man's door.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, how can I help you-" Kiku cut short when he saw who was actually waiting at his door.

"What do you want America?" He said shortly with a glare. Alfred almost let his shock show on his face, Kiku had never talked to anyone like that before. Alfred quickly regained his composure though.

"I'm here to demand that you surrender." Alfred said shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kiku stared at him for a second before laughing.

"Are-are you serious?" Kiku somehow managed to say in between bouts of his laughter. Alfred frowned at the other.

"Completely."

"That is not going to happen, America. I am doing fine in this war, and I will not give up." Alfred glared at Kiku.

"This isn't an option. Surrender now while I still give you the choice."

"I will not surrender to a man who has locked up my people!" Kiku shouted, looking surprised even at himself.

"What?" Now Alfred was just confused.

"You heard me. You locked up my people, innocent people, who had nothing to do with this war. You locked them up just like Hitler did to the Jews." America snarled.

"Don't compare me to that bastard." He growled out. Kiku glowered back.

"You know it's true." That made Alfred stop for a second, was he like Hitler? No he was only doing what he thought was best for his country.

"I only did it to get your spies out." Japan was the one who was confused now.

"Spies? I have no spies America, I don't need them. Tell me, have you found one spy yet?" Alfred looked down ashamed.

"Well no, but-" Kiku cut him off.

"Exactly no. Get out of here America, you make me sick. I will win this war, and you will lose." Kiku turned around and slammed his door in Alfred's face, leaving the other standing there alone.

Alfred did win the war, but only by using the very first atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He was also the one that had to sign off that those were okay to do as well. He didn't regret it for a moment. Still, it was years later and Kiku was still waiting for his apology.

It was a warm summer day when Alfred went to go and see Kiku again. Unlike last time he gently rapped on the door, as if he was afraid he would startle anyone behind it. After about a minute he heard someone walk to the door. Kiku stood, half his frame hid by the door, looking half his size. The bombs had made him lose about thirty pounds, and he had always been skinny before, but now he was just skin and bones. The cheery greeting to visitors was gone, Alfred noticed, along with the air of confidence that Kiku had had on him for decades.

"Can I help you America?" Kiku said softly, even his voice sounded strained. Alfred nodded but didn't say a word, Kiku waited patiently for him to continue.

"I'm sorry." Alfred suddenly blurted out. Kiku took a step back in shock; those were the last words that he had been expecting from the younger country.

"I'm sorry that I put your people in internment camps." Alfred elaborated after a second. Kiku nodded to show his understanding.

"It's been decades America. You just expect me to forgive you?" To Kiku's shock Alfred nodded.

"Well ya." Kiku shook his head, wondering how he could make the American understand.

"America, what you did was wrong. It's wrong to just put people away like that, as if they are mere animals to you. Then you come back decades later and apologize for that, and not dropping the atomic bomb on me once but twice?" Alfred stood there, not knowing what to say.

"The only way that you ever won that war was by doing something drastic, otherwise we both know that I would have won. Come back, when you make a real apology." Just like that day years before, Kiku slammed the door in Alfred's face.

Alfred walked away, still thinking that he had done everything right during the war. He never did come back to apologize to Kiku for the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.


End file.
